


The Trolls of Alternia Watch: The Walking Dead

by TrollsWatch



Series: Trolls Watch [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollsWatch/pseuds/TrollsWatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trolls of Alternia watch: The Walking Dead</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trolls of Alternia Watch: The Walking Dead

THE TROLLS OF ALTERNIA WATCH: THE WALKING DEAD

T.V.: Walkers!  
Karkat: WHAT THE CRAP ARE WALKERS?  
Vriska: I 8elieve they mean zom8ies.  
Karkat: THEN WHY NOT JUST FREAKING SAY ZOMBIES?  
Vriska: May8e they're just tring to 8e unique.  
Karkat: UNIQUE MY FLIPPING GLUBHOLE. THISIS PROBABLY THE 7 OR 9 MILLIONTH ZOMBIE MOVIE SLASH SHOW MADE, ALLL WITH EXACTLY THE SAME FREAKING PLOT.  
Aradia: But all 0f th0se 0thers weren't made by AMC  
Karkat: DO I LOOK LIKE I FREAKING CARE WHO FREAKING MADE THEM? IT COULD BE A THIRTEENTH SWEEP LIME-BLOOD WHO'S JUST FIGURING OUT WHAT A PAIL IS AND I WOULDN'T GIVE A HARRASING CRAP.  
Eridan: (seems to me you're pretty harrassin')  
Karkat: I FREAKING HEARD THAT. YOU HAVE THE VOLUME MINIMUM OF A FREAKING TURKEY WITH A CALIGINOUS RAVEN HOLDING AN EGG BEATER.  
Eridan: wwhat  
Karkat: I CARE ABOUT *THIS* MUCH ABOUT THIS SHOW AND ITS FREAKING CONCIEVORS. WAIT. NOT CONCIEVORS AS IN BIRTH, BUT CONCIEVORS AS IN GOSH DANGED THOUGHT BIRTHERS. LIKE BIRTH FROM THE MIND. BUT WITHOUT ALL OF THE PUSHING AND BLOOD AND BODY PARTS NOT TO BE NAMED. OF THE FEMININE VARIETY.  
Kanaya: Stop  
Kanaya: It Is Time That One of Us Stop This Horrific Train Of Thought So That We Can Enjoy The Rest Of This Show  
T.V.: You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, Daril Dixson!  
Sollux: And... 2he'2 dead.  
Feferi: 38( W)(y would anyone DO suc)( a t)(ing?!  
Tavros: iS IT, oVER YET?  
Vriska: No. Hide 8ack under your 8lanket.  
Tavros: oKAY,  
Equius: D--> Why are they turning on each other? It's 100dicrous! They need to focus on e%terminating the zombies.  
Nepeta: :33 I know. They've got to be kittyng.  
Terezi: NOT TH3 MOST 3FF3CTI1V3 FORM OF L34D3RSH1P 3H LOUDMOUTH  
Karkat: OH, DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON...  
T.V.: *shoots* Shut up.  
Terezi: C4S3 CLOS3D  
Feferi: T)(ere is so muc)( glubbing VIOL-ENC-E on t)(is s)(ow! Can t)(ey not just get along?  
Aradia: I supp0se it's 0nly human nature that makes them behave that way  
Aradia: I'm sure we have 0ur 0wn st0ry that dem0nstrates the h0rriffic mindset 0f 0ur race  
Kanaya: It Is True And Should Be Said That No Race Is Without Its Flaws  
Kanaya: Perhaps Ours Are More Obvious To Us And Others While Others Flaws Are Obvious To Them As Well As Us  
Karkat: SHUT UP.  
Sollux: iit wa2 gettiing a liitle deep, there.  
T.V.: *shows bite* I'm sorry, and I love you.  
Eridan: aight. say "honk" if you're a wwalker.  
Gamzee: honk.  
Karkat: VERY FUNNY ERIDAN. HA HA. I'M GASPING ON THE FLOOR FOR FREAKING OXYGEN, YOU HILARIOUS GRUBWELDER.  
Gamze: HONK. HONK.  
Karkat: WAIT, WHAT?  
Gamzee: honk honk honk  
Karkat: CRAP! SOMEONE KILL HIM! HE'S BITTEN!  
Gamzee: HONK HONK HONK :oP


End file.
